


To the great beyond

by BetaJones



Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Anne and Gilbert, F/M, First Kiss, Gift Giving, Happy Ending, Shirbert, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 13:57:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15511362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BetaJones/pseuds/BetaJones
Summary: Marilla asked Gilbert to take Anne to the Carmody. find out what happen on the way!





	To the great beyond

It was a peaceful day at Green Gables when there was a knocked on the doors that brought Marilla from her chore in the kitchen. wondering who could come at this time.

Surely not Rachel Lynde since last time they had a fight she has become more polite and start to come with announcement. Marilla open the door and she stand face to face with a smiling Gilbert Blythe.

"Good Afternoon Ms.Cuthbert!"

"Gilbert! My, what bring you here?"

"I just come here to give you this. It's from our orchard" he said. Handing her the basket full of apples.

"How very kind of you, Thank you." she said, give the boy a warming smile for his thoughtfulness. which he gave in return. they talked for a bit when Anne voice interrupted them

"Marilla! The sugar and other are run of- Gilbert! What are you doing here?"

"Hello Anne, I'm just here to drop these by" he said, pointing to the basket of apples. she looked at it with blanked face then broke into a biggest smile that make Gilbert heart skip a beat.

"What did you said before Anne?" Marilla asked, getting her attention.

"Oh, the sugars in run off, also the other too"

"why, that bad! I was going to make some pies with these apples"

"I can go and get it!" she offered excitedly. eyes gleam with mirth

"And you won't go by yourself! Gilbert would you please be a gentleman escorting Anne to The Carmody?"

"WHAT!??" exclaimed Anne loudly, look horrified at Marilla

"Jerry isn't here today and Matthew is not feeling well. I'm not want you to go alone! and I don't trust anyone but Gilbert here. So could you please take her?" She scolded at Anne then turn back to Gilbert

"Uh Yeah! Sure! My pleasure!" He said eagerly. Too eagerly much to Marilla amused.

"NO Marilla! I don't want to GO with Him!"

"Hush now!, You should be thankful for him to take his time for you!, Now go get the cart!"

"But-"

"NOW!"

with no other choice but to do as she said. Anne grabbed her coat and put on her hat then stormed to get the horse cart with Gilbert not too far behind. when they settle and ready to go, Anne turn to him and give him a sharpy look.

"Just so you know, I could manage to go to The Carmody without you"

"I never said you couldn't Anne" he said. shot her a silly grin. he usher the horse to move forward and shouted loudly

"To the great beyond!"

"At least you don't sing" she muttered dryly then role her eyes. Gilbert gave her a mischievous look then start to sing slightly off key

"I MADE IT THROUGH THE WILDERNESSSS SOME HOW I MADE IT THROUGHHHHHH"

"STOP IT!!!!!"

"DIDN'T KNOW HOW LOST I WAS UNTIL I FOUND YOUUUUUUU "

"GOD!! YOU'RE WORSE THAN JERRY!!!" She shouted and cover her ears with her hands. Gilbert laughing loudly but not stop. Happy to annoying her. He can't help but think that she look so cute when she mad at him. With her whole face goes red matching her auburn hairs and he notice that while she complaining at him she also has a smile on her face, as much as she want to denial it, she did enjoy his company.

______________________

They arrived at The Carmody twenty minute later. Anne came down while Gilbert tied the cart.

"My ears is breeding! I can't believe you sing all the way here" she said and sigh in dramatic.

"You're welcome" He smiled, winked at her. She huffed at him then walk away.

They walked silently to the store to complete shopping list when Anne notice a group of boys surrounded with marbles outside the shop. Anne recognized one of the boy she played marbles with last time she was here, She smile widely then went to greet him.

"Hello!"

The boy look up, He stare at her confusing then he remember her, he look her up and down, mouth gasped open and squeak.

"Y-You're a girl!?"

"Last time I checked. Yeah.." Anne role her eyes replied dryly

"But – But I thought you're a boy!" said the boy still in shocked

"Whatever" She walked inside to the shop with Gilbert follow behind.

"What did he think you're a boy?" Gilbert asked curiously

"It's a long story"

Gilbert let it go then, Once they get all the stuff on Marilla list, Gilbert offer to carried all the groceries bag and both walked out of the store. When they passed Ms.Jeannie shop, Anne see the new dress on mannequin and stop walking suddenly which make Gilbert who walking behind her stumble backward. He look at her to ask why she stop only to see her eyes widened at the dress inside. It was a Pastel Green Vintage Knee-Length dress with short puff sleeve, flowers pattern all over it and vanilla cream bow tie at the collar and long ribbon on the waist. She jump up and down not care all the people looking at her and Gilbert chuckling softly while shaking his head at her mannerisms.

 

Only Anne could be this excited about something as simply as the dress.

 

"OHHH How marvelous!" exclaimed Anne stare in awe at the dress.

"It's pretty"

"Pretty!? Just pretty? That's the only thing you could describe this amazing gorgeous dress? Gilbert Blythe you're absolutely have no such an imagination!"

"Well, I didn't use all the big words like somebody I know" he said mocking her action

"Why you litt-"

While they keep arguing or more like Anne did most of the drama and he teasing they didn't notice the belle on the door rang and a woman walked up to them

"Anne?" the voice said make both of them to turn around.

"Ms.Jeannie! you're back!" Anne said excitedly. The last time she met Ms.Jeannie was on the Christmas and she was on her trip to Paris.

"Yes dear, I just came back yesterday, How's Matthew and Marilla?" she asked smile warmly at the redhead girl. she always have a soft spotted for Anne as she was a dearest to her Matthew.

"They both very fine, But Matthew has miss you terribly, I can assure you!" Anne said with her eyes shimmer glittering make the woman to smile and blushing at the girl then she turn to Gilbert.

"And who is this handsome young man? I don't believe we've met"

"Gilbert Ma'am, Gilbert Blythe" He said and smile politely at her, his cheek turn a bit red when she said Handsome.

"How charming. Aren't you two quite a lovely couple!" She said to teasing and cause both of them to mouth gasped open.

Anne, from shocked for what she just heard and turning as red as a tomatoes

Gilbert, from abashed and how much he wished it to be true

"W-We're not couple Ms.Jeannie" Anne stammered replied, not meeting her eyes nor to the boy next to her.

Gilbert didn't say a words or try to denial as he was to busy to composed himself not to drop the bags he was holding, Ms.Jeannie gave him a knowing smile.

"Oh I'm sorry dear, it's just the two of you reminded me of the newlywed couple I met at the Paris " She said slyly. Anne and Gilbert now both their face is redder than they could described in word and felt like it's going to explode anytime soon.

"Um w-we better go!, not want Marilla to worry sick for us!, right Gilbert?" Anne said suddenly

"Goodbye Ms.Jeannie See you later!" then she took off faster like her foots caught on fire. Gilbert gave Ms.Jeannie apologetic smile. he glanced one last look at the dress then running to catch up with Anne. walking beside her he heard her rambling nonstop, he shaking his head and looking at her with amusing.

"I don't know why she assumed that we're together!. I mean- for certainly we're not! just because we're here together doesn't mean we're couple! and newlywed!? that completely pixilated! Who would ever wa-"

She stop talking suddenly when the reflection on the mirror in coffee shop caught her eyes.

There, standing so close with her is Gilbert Blythe, holding all the bags of groceries for her. He has a gorgeous smile warm all over his face and the way he look at her make a weird feeling in her chest. Her heart beating fast when she recollected what Cole had told her not long ago.

 

"You know Gilbert has a crush on you right?"

 

"No it can't be"

 

She thought panicking trying to denial that he doesn't like her that way.

 

"But what if he does?"

 

She curse her brain for thinking so and trying to block that thought away. But when she see herself with him on the mirror right now. She couldn't help but think that they look very much indeed, like a couple. Then she realized all the weird feeling that started to happen whenever she with him. Like, when they stared at each other and she felt lost in his eyes. Whenever he smiled at her make her stomach flattered and whenever he was so close to her make her felt like there was bubble explode in her chest, like right now to be exact.

"Anne, are you alright?" his voice startle her out of daydreaming. She looked up and found him look at her in concern. His face was very so closed to her that she can feel his breath on her cheeks. She blushed incredibly.

"I'm Fine!!" Anne said loudly and walk away from him, or more like run away in Gilbert opinion

The trip back to Green Gables was quite awkward for both Anne and Gilbert as the two of them still not speak to each other and Anne avoiding his eyes contact. They keep steal glance at one another once in a while. For Gilbert he always has a goofy grin on his face as Ms.Jeannie voice still in his head. He tried to start the conversation with her but Anne only nodded her head or refused to say anything. He's don't understand what going on back at the in front of coffee shop, first she rambling on an on then stop, then she looked at him, shocked and ran off. He's trying to figured out what the problem is but unfortunately he can't find any resulted.

Girls is so complicated, especially Anne.

After trying to talked to her for the fifth time but still didn't get any feedback. So he figured the only thing to get her attention is

"I SEE A LITTLE SILHOUETTO OF A MAN SCARAMOUCHE SCARAMOUCHE!" Gilbert shouting out of nowhere cause Anne to flinched and almost fell of the cart.

"OH! FOR HEAVEN SAKE!!!!"

"THUNDERBOLT AND LIGHTNING-VERY VERY FRIGHTENING ME-"

"WOULd you PLEASE SHUP UP!?" she bellowed at him but he won't stop

"GALILEO,GALELIO, GALELIO GALELIO GALELIO FIGARO-"

"I CANT BELIEVE YOU BLYTHE!!!"

And he keep singing to The Green Gable with Anne yelled at him all the way home.

______________________

The next day seem to be chaotic in the morning at Green Gable kitchenas Anne helped Marilla making an apple pies they got from Gilbert yesterday. when they done Marilla has ordered her to take half of the pies to Gilbert, Bash and Marry. which make Anne to protests at her.

"Do I have to?"

"YES! and make sure to give it to him in person!"

and that is when she found herself walking toward the direction of Blythe house. carried the heavy basket of apples pies and cursing all the way.

she knocked on the door when she reached the house and heard the commotion on the other side, the door bust open and she met with Sebastian

"Anne of Green Gables! What bring you here?" he asked beaming at her

"Hello Sebastian. is Gilbert here?"

"He went to the town this morning, that boy has been gone for awhile. he should be back by now!" he said and letting Anne into the house. she set the basket on the table

"What in there?"

"Apple pies. I made it with Marilla this morning and she commands me to bring it to Gilbert in person" she said and rolling her eyes which make Bash to laugh.

"Where's Mary?" she asked

"She's upstairs, cleaning, I just making lunch. do you want to stay by?"

"YES! I wouldn't missed your scrumptiousfoods!" she said face lit up happily. she always love Bash company especially his cooking and always make sure to let the man know how brilliant he was and that only make Bash feel fondly at her even more. Both make they way to the kitchen and chatting lightly when the door burst open behind them.

"I'm back!" Gilbert said, closing the doors with one hand while the other holding a big package. he still didn't notice them when he took off his hat and hang it on the hook near the windows. when he glanced in there direction he exclaimedloudly and almost drop the big box he carried.

"ANNE!!" with mortified to see her, he trying to hide the box he was carried at his back but failed miserably as the box is obviously too big to hide.

"What you got there Blythe?" Bash asked eyeing him suspiciously he got the impression that whatever inside that box have everything to do with a certain redhead here.

"It's a- um it's- it's- fo-" he trying hardest to find the excuse but unfortunately he can't think of anything right now. both Anne and Bash raised their eyebrows, give him a funny look

"cat got your tongue huh?" Bash said trying not to laugh at the poor boy. Gilbert sighed in defeat then said finally.

"It's actually for you Anne." he handed the box to her

"For me?" she asked unbelievable, looking at him eyes widened

"Yes" he said, smile shyly at her when she grabbed the package from him. he stood closed by and rubbing his neck awkwardly while she open the box. when she see what was inside she gasped loudly and forget how to breath for a few second.

Laying perfectly in the box is the beautiful dress she saw yesterday at Ms.Jeannie shop.

"you- you brought the dress for me?" asked Anne. her voice shaking

"I know as soon as we saw it. it's belong to you" he said sheepishly at her

"But- Gilbert this is too much!"

"No, considering as a gift from me, please "

"You already gave me a gift on Christmas Gilbert! and yet I don't have anything for you"

"I didn't want anything in return Anne"

she looked at him, speechless. and for the first time Anne felt lost of word. she don't know what else she could say. she searching his face trying to read him but only see the genuineness on his handsome one.

why would someone as Gilbert Blythe would do such a thing like this

and for her!, nevertheless

"You don't have to" she said quietly. staring at him with tears shimming in her ocean blue eyes

"But I wanted to." He replied. looking down still smiling andscratching his ears, she noticed that he always have this habit whenever he nervous or embarrassed. then he looked into her eyes and everything seem to stop.

Anne heart beating fast as the familiar feeling of the bubble grown all over her chest.

and for the first time she start to believe what Cole once said was true.

And deep, deep, deep down she knows that she feel the same way.

If I wanted to kiss a boy, couldn't I just... kiss him?

 

her own words keep repeating in her head over and over again. make her feel dizzy and she did what she never thought she would do it before with the curly raven hairs boy.

 

She kissed him.

 

Gilbert shocked, when she reached her hands to his neck and pulled him down then gently put her lips on to his. he stop to breath, eyes widened, then composed quickly and cupped his hand on her cheeks and kiss her back.

 

They both completely forgotten about Bash.

 

While they were busy occupied to each other lips, Bash who has watched the scene behind them broke into a triumph smile, beaming at the two, he felt so proud

 

"That's my boy!"

 

Gilbert never thought that this day would ever come true. 

he focused on how her lips felt so soft like a marshmallow he once tried with his father when he was just a little boy and how she taste much, much better that a mango in Trinidad. he love the way she run her hands in his hair and her body place against to his.

he wish this moment could last forever.

Anne was the first to pulled away and Gilbert felt lost of connection and the disappointment build in his chest. he slowly start to open his eyes lazily and gave her a breathless smile. he can't seem to look away from her. her face goes redder than her hairs and her cheeks burning. he sure as hell that he look just the same as her. Anne biting her lips from smiling and not meeting his eyes then took a step back from him, she inhaled loudly and stammered

"I-I-I better show this to Mary!!" she grab the dress and ran away leaving Gilbert to smile longing at her and watch her rushed upstairs.

he still in the dazed of fantasy as his mind keep repeating the kissed. he couldn't help to stop smiling like a mad man. he felt so happy! nothing could ruined this moment. then the sound of snickers from Bash broke him out of daydreaming

"Is she still just a friend?"

"HO SHUT UP"


End file.
